Untitled
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - Just a midnight chat between Akihito and Asami. No plot intended.


Akihito was lying on his back, covered in sweat and still panting, while Asami casually lit up a cigarette beside him; the older man's back propped up by the pillows that rested against the bed's headboard.

Save for the fact the latter was naked, no one would have ever guessed the business man had just come out of a 2 hour long sex session. He looked so calm and composed.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked casually, without looking at Akihito.

"…How do you manage it?" The photographer retorted back in awe, as Asami finally turned to look at him arching an eyebrow at the same time in reply.

"Manage what?"

"To stay so bloody composed every time. I mean, look at me." The young man said, pointing towards his flushed cheeks and sweaty hair. "I look like I've just finished running the marathon."

Asami shrugged, the ghost of a grin framing his lips. "That's because your generation has no stamina."

Instead of coming up with a witty retort, Akihito chose to pull his tongue out at the older man.

"The key is to control your breathing. If you manage that, you'll be able to substantially increase your endurance, kid. You should try it."

"What are you? A sex mentor?"

"No. I just happen to have a lot of experience on the subject, that's all."

"Write a book about it then, why don't you? I can just picture the title: 'Asami Ryuichi's guide to sex for the 20-something generation.' "

The business man chuckled at the suggestion, the sound low and even.

"…Hey, Asami."

"Hm?"

"...Just how much experience do you have exactly?"

"Is that your subtle way of asking me how many lovers I've had in the past?"

"N-No…Of course not."

"Hm, right."

A brief moment of silence settled between them then.

"…How many _did_ you have exactly?" Akihito finally asked.

"May I ask why it is you wish to know, Takaba?"

"Journalistic curiosity."

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to supply concrete data. I never did keep track of the number."

"A rough approximation will do."

"I'd say around 50 then."

"Holy!... You're joking. You have to!"

"No." Asami answered matter-of-factly. "I suppose you forget I've been around for 12 years longer than you."

"Even so...50?" Akihito laughed nervously. "I guess you could really write a book on sex, if you wanted to."

"How many did _you_ have, Takaba?"

"H-Huh? ! T-That's none of your business!"

"Why not? I answered the question when you asked me."

"I...Well...I...That is..."

Sensing the young man's sudden distress, Asami couldn't help but chuckle with amusement. "You don't really have to answer if you don't want to, kid." He said, ruffling Akihito's hair with his free hand.

"…5." The photographer whispered just before burying his face on his pillow.

"Hm, what was that?"

"5! I said I've slept with 5 people… 4, if I don't count with you."

Akihito had a feeling the older man was trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Not everyone is addicted to sex like you are, you know?"

"I suppose." Asami shrugged again. "So how old were you when you had your first lover?"

"…Why do you wanna know?"

"Journalistic curiosity."

"…"

"Come on, Takaba. I'll tell you how old _I_ was, if you tell me how old you were."

Asami knew the younger man would never pass out the opportunity of unraveling a little bit more of his secretive past.

And he was right, for Akihito quickly sat up in bed, fixing his eyes on the other man's.

"Fine! I'll have you know I was 16. She was my first girlfriend and my classmate as well. One night, we sneaked out of our homes and drove my dad's car out to the beach. One thing led to the other and we did it in the back seat of the car."

"How romantic." Asami said jokingly.

"You?"

"14. She was the daughter of my father's mistress. I believe she was 16 at the time. We were both pissed off at our respective cheating parents and decided to do it to piss _them_ off for a change."

"Oh…Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I don't regret it."

"So…when did you…huh…start…huh…you know…"

"Sleeping with men?"

"Huh…Y-Yeah."

"Around the time I went to College."

"And have you ever had a…huh…steady partner?"

Asami stayed silent for a few moments, watching Akihito's cheeks turn redder by the second.

"Once, I suppose."

"What happened?"

"…He tried to change the way I was."

When Akihito gave him a blank look, Asami elaborated on the statement.

"He fell in love with something I was not. An image he projected in his mind of me. He tried to change me to fit that image and things went sour. End of story."

"Were you in love with him?" Akihito asked, aware his heart was beating like crazy inside his ribcage.

"No… I can't say I was."

"Were you… ever in love with anyone?"

The unexpected question surprised Asami greatly. A deep silence suddenly fell between them, but before either one had the chance to break it, Asami's iPhone came to life, the familiar ringtone echoing throughout the quiet room.

"It's Kirishima." Asami said, just before he answered the call. "Yes, Asami here… _What_? When?...Shit…Ok, fine. I'll go meet the idiot in person if that's what it will take to make the transaction. Bring the limo round to the apartment building. I'll be down in 15 minutes."

Asami threw the cellphone towards the end of the bed and pulled a hand through his hair. "Something's up. I have to go."

Akihito stole a glimpse at the alarm clock on the bedside table and smiled sadly. It was close to 2 a.m. in the morning. No doubt Asami had meant something _illegal_ was up.

"Takaba…I…" Asami started, but they both knew the previous moment was lost now.

"See you in the morning, I guess." Akihito joked to lighten the mood.

The business man remained where he was for a few seconds, staring back at Akihito in silence, but he eventually nodded and made his way towards the master bathroom.

When the younger man heard the water start running in the shower, he shuffled closer to Asami's side of the bed and pulled one of the older man's pillows down so that he could lay his head on it.

He soon buried the side of his face on the soft pillow, inhaling Asami's scent as much as he could. "I love you just the way you are, you baka." He mumbled, soon falling into a light sleep.

A little over 10 minutes later, Asami stepped out of his closet room already fully dressed in a three piece business suit, the only remnant of his shower being his damp hair.

As soon as he caught sight of Akihito he stopped, shaking his head at the scene displayed in front of him.

In the short time they'd been apart from each other, the younger man had managed to create havoc with the sheets and comforter, a typical scenario every time he was left sleeping alone on Asami's massive bed.

The business man moved closer to the bed, pulling the comforter up and over Akihito's naked body. When he tried to straighten the pillow under the photographer's head though, the latter gripped it fiercely, as if, even in his sleep, he was afraid someone would take it away from him.

"Come on, Takaba. You're going to wake up with a headache if you sleep with your head in that position."

"No."

"That's not even your pillow. It's mine."

"I know…'mells like you." Akihito mumbled, clutching the pillow even tighter against him.

Asami gave up on his attempt, opting instead to sit on the bed for a few moments while he watched Akihito expertly kick the comforter back with his legs.

"Troublesome brat." He sighed, leaning in closer towards Akihito so that his lips barely touched the younger man's ear.

"The answer to your question is 'yes', by the way." He said, just before he planted a kiss on Akihito's forehead.


End file.
